


Five times Yuri was afraid and Beka came to the rescue and one time Yuri came to the rescue

by Kat28



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “I can’t do this.” Beka looked over to Yuri who was standing in front of the mirror adjusting his grey tie.Or Beka's a great boyfriend.





	

1\. 

“We’re finally here.” Beka said shaking Yuri awake. Peochang. It was both of their first time in South Korea. 

In the months leading up to the Olympics Yuri had been a bit of a nervous wreck. Although he didn’t admit it Otabek knew his boyfriend well enough to see how nervous he was. Yura had been snapping at people constantly, well more than usual, even being short with him which never happened. 

Otabek understood Yuri was afraid of failing. He was afraid of making it to the Olympics and then not placing. He was terrified of people writing off all of his hard work as a fluke because of one event. So, Beka sat down and wrote what he couldn’t say. 

Moya lyubov: 

I know you’re about to go out on the Ice and Vitya is probably trying to give you instructions but you’re ignoring him as per usual. That’s why I asked him to give you this. I know you’re afraid. I know you think you’re about to go out there and wipe out but kotenok I know you. In all of the years that I have had the pleasure of knowing you I’ve seen you thrive under pressure. Don’t go out there and skate for Russia. Go out there and skate for me, for Grandpa, for Vitya and Yuuri. 

I love you. Go win gold. 

Beka 

PS. Maybe settle for silver. I’ll take the gold. 

Otabek stood on the sidelines as he saw Vitya hand his letter to Yura. When Yura finished reading it he looked up and searched until his gaze met Beka’s and Beka knew that look. “You’re on” Yura’s eyes said. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
2.  
“I’m an Olympic Gold Medalist baby.” Yuri sighed happily into Beka’s neck when they got back to the Village. 

Beka just laughed at his boyfriend's antics, “Yes, moya lyubov, I know. I told you could do it.” 

Yura’s smile just widened more and he leaned forward to kiss him. That led to more passionate kissing as the men moved to the bed discarding clothing swiftly. When they reached the bed Beka pulled away to ask “Are you sure?” 

Yuri nodded “Yes, I’m sure. I want this. I want you.” Then he pushed forward joining their mouths again. Otabek began to kiss his way down his boyfriend's throat leaving bite marks all over his neck and chest. He kept kissing his way down when he got to the band of Yuri’s boxers he pushed them down with his mouth finally freeing Yuri’s cock.

As he moved to take it into his mouth Yuri screamed, “Wait. Beka wait.” 

Otabek immediately paused taking a step back and looking at his boyfriend inquisitively “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not sure about this any more.” Yuri says covering himself with the bed sheets. 

“That’s alright Yura. I just want to know if it’s something I did because if it is I want to apologize.”  
Yuri begins to shake his head quickly and then says in a small voice,“It has nothing to do with you. It’s me. What if I’m not good at this? I don’t want to disappoint you.” 

Beka immediately looks heart broken, “Yura. You could never disappoint me. This relationship it’s not about sex it’s about love and even if the first time doesn’t go well I will still love you.” He pauses and thinks about what he’s going to say, “Hell we never have to do anything and I would still love you.” 

“Are you sure? Sex is so important.” Yuri asks turning red at the conversation. 

“Yura. I promise it’s not. What matters is late night conversations from halfway around the world and early mornings when you get out of bed and don’t function until you’ve had at least one cup of coffee.” Beka smiles moving forward to kiss Yuri, “We can take the physical aspect of this relationship as slow as you want I promise.” 

Yura nods, “I still want you. So why don’t we try again?” he asks moving forward to kiss Beka. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
3.

“I can’t do this.” Beka looked over to Yuri who was standing in front of the mirror adjusting his grey tie. 

“What do you mean?” Beka asked walking over to Yura and snaking his arms around the 18 year old. Yura was in the middle of a growth spurt which Beka thought might be the one that finally put him over 6’. 

“I can’t tell grandpa that I’m gay. What if he kicks me out? What if he doesn’t approve of us?” Beka sighs staring at his boyfriend in the mirror. 

“Hey. Kotenok look up. Look at me.” Yura relents finally raising his gaze from where he was picking at some non existent lint on his suit jacket. 

“Your grandfather loves you. He loves you more than anything and no matter what he will support you. You know this Moya lyubov.” Beka murmurs kissing the side of Yuri’s neck. 

“I know. What if…” Beka’s head shot up and he cut in saying “Kotenok. We can stand here for the next 10 hours going over what if’s and hypothetical scenarios but what we should actually do is get in the car and drive over to his place. What happens will happen. If worst comes to worst then we get on the next flight out to St. Petersburg and we go over to Vitya and Yuuri’s they’ll welcome us with open arms.” 

Yuri nodded finally agreeing to go. When they arrived at Grandpa Nikolai’s house 20 minutes later Yuri began to freak out again. Beka just took his hands and said “Yura. Take a deep breath. It will be okay.” 

Otabek was right. Nikolai was quick to accept his grandson because “If this man makes you happy then I’m happy. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
4\. 

“Getting cold feet?” Mila asks walking into Yuri’s dressing room smirking. 

“NO YOU HAG.” Yuri snaps but quickly deflates when Mila shoots him a look that says I don’t believe you. “He’s too good for me. We all know that. I’m basically just a bratty kid and he’s his country's hero.” 

Mila smiles and pulls a box from behind her back, “Yura, he chose you don’t undervalue his choice. Anyway, he told me to give you this.” 

She hands Yuri the box and then leaves the room, “I’ll let you read it. Remember you need to be out there in 30 minutes.”  
Yuri opened the box and took out the card that had his name on it in Otabek’s familiar scrawl

“Yura: 

I had an inkling that you may be questioning whether or not I should actually marry you. So I decided that I would beat you to the punch. Look inside the box.”

Yuri stopped reading and moved to shift the wrapping paper aside so that he could see what was inside the box. The familiar dark blue of Beka’s Kazakhstan jacket greeted him. He pulled it out to see what was so important that Beka decided to gift it to him before the wedding. When he finally turns it around instead of being greeted by the ALTIN he was so familiar with he saw ALTIN-PLISETSKY. Yuri was shocked and reached for the note again. 

“Yes, Yura that is the official Olympic jacket. I’m yours. Now come out and become mine. Please. 

Мен сені жақсы көремін, 

Beka” 

Yuri sighed happily wiping away the tears that had found their way to the corner of his eyes. He knew how lucky he was and Mila was right if Beka had chose him so completely then he might as well accept it and not question it. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
5\. 

Otabek and Yuri had been looking to adopt since the day they got married. Otabek by virtue of being the oldest of 4 children had always wanted a big family. Yuri on the other hand was the only child of a broken family. He grew up with only his grandpa around after his mom left and his dad died. He wanted to have a big family so that he could spoil them and give them the life that he had dreamed of growing up. 

Adoption wasn’t an easy process and it took a long time for Beka and Yuri to be approved as parents and an even longer time for them to find a child that fit. Aleksander had been the 20th kid that they had a meeting with and the two year old had immediately enchanted Otabek and Yuri. 

After their first meeting with Sasha it took six months before they were able to bring him home. Tomorrow Sasha would finally be theirs on paper. Which exited Beka and Yuri or so Beka thought because when he came home he found Yuri sitting on the couch with a grim look on his face. 

“What’s wrong Yura?” Beka asks his husband worried because it wasn’t like Yuri to be so grim. 

“We can’t bring Sasha home tomorrow.” Beka’s face fell at the statement, “Did you get a call from Anna? What went wrong?”

“Nothing went wrong. It’s me. I can’t do this. Beka I don’t have a family how am I supposed to be a parent. Sasha is better off at the orphanage.” 

Beka moves closer to Yuri taking his hands in his, “Don’t say that. You are going to be a great father. Sasha already adores you.” 

“My own mother hightailed it out of my life when I was born. Do you honestly think I can be a parent when my own parents didn’t want me?” Yuri asks desperately looking at his husband “It’s a miracle you haven’t left me!” 

“Stop. We are not going back to that. I love you and you love me. There is no place for doubting our love for eachother in this relationship. Look your mom left because she was a shitty person it had nothing to do with you. Kotenok, I’m not going to convince you tonight that you’re going to be a great father but I need you take the chance.” Yuri looks down at their joined hands “Vitya’s parents left him too and look at how well Hana and Shiro turned out. We’re going to mess up but Sasha’s tough.” 

“I… you really want this right?” Yuri asks looking up at Beka, “Yes, Yura. You want this too. We’ve been trying to adopt for 2 years remember?” 

Yuri takes a minute to acknowledge Beka but finally says “Okay. I trust you. We can do this. Sasha will be okay.” 

The next morning they went to pick up Sasha and Beka was right. They boys messed up many times but Sasha grew up to be a world renowned hockey player. The worst thing he ever did was fall in love and marry Shiro. (Now there was no way that Yuri could get rid of Viktor and Yuuri.)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
+1

Otabek knew Yuri was the one after their first date. He knew that no one would ever compare to Yuri. He also knew that Yuri was more hesitant to fall in love because he had been hurt too often in his life. Yuri had been moving surprisingly fast with their relationship. He told Beka he loved him after 3 months of dating and asked Beka to move in with him 6 months in. Despite this he never made a move to solidify their relationship past boyfriends. That’s why on the morning of Yuri’s 20th birthday Beka decided to propose. 

The second Yuri woke up he noticed that there was something wrong. Beka was awake and moving about like usual but he looked agitated which was nothing like what he normally acted, “What’s wrong?” Yuri asked from the entrance to the kitchen. 

Otabek jumps almost dropping the pan in his hands as he turns toward Yuri’s voice. 

“Yuri! Why are you out of bed? I was going to bring you breakfast.” Beka says. 

“I heard the noise in the kitchen and I figured it was time to get up. I’m just wondering what has you so worried?” Yuri asks. 

“Nothing. I’m not worried.” Beka says acting like he’s so cool. 

“Really? Then why are you so flustered.” Yuri asks looking at his boyfriend incredulously. 

“I… where is this relationship going.” Beka blurts out then widens his eyes as he realizes what he just said. 

“Fair question I guess. We have been together for a while.” Yura says looking over at his boyfriend, “Where do you want it to go?” he asks moving forward so that they aren’t talking across the kitchen. 

“I have a ring in my work out bag but I’m afraid that if I propose you’re going to say no and then we’ll be over.” Beka admits. 

Yuri reaches over and turns off the stove, “Go get the ring. I’ll be right back.” 

Yuri then moves in the opposite direction back into their room to pull out the ring he bought out of his jacket. When he comes back to the kitchen Beka is leaning against the kitchen counter fiddling with the box in his hands. 

“Okay, here’s the deal. I think both of us are dealing with some stupid fear of rejection right now because I bought this ring almost a year ago and I’ve been carrying it around trying to figure out if marriage is a thing that you want.” Yuri says and Beka nods. 

“I bought yours six months ago. I even flew out to Moscow while you were in practice to ask your grandfather for his permission. I just wasn’t sure that you would accept.” Yuri nods touched beyond belief that Beka had actually asked his grandpa for permission. 

“Okay. So since you put more thought into this why don’t you propose right now so that we can have breakfast, engagement sex and I can declare this the best birthday ever.” Yuri orders. 

“You bought your ring first.” Beka reminds Yuri. 

“Okay. So propose and then I’ll propose.” he says gesturing so that Beka goes ahead. 

“ты выйдешь за меня?” Beka asked getting down on one knee. 

“Yes, but only if you Выходи за меня?” Yuri replied getting down on one knee as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> kotehok- Kitten  
> Moya lyubov- My love  
> ты выйдешь за меня- Will you marry me?


End file.
